


The One Where Sam and Dean Are In a British Gothic Mystery

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Sam and Dean in a British Gothic Mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sam and Dean Are In a British Gothic Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely gigglingkat's fault. Additionally, it's crackfic written as commentfic. ([original location](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/47519.html?thread=91807#t91807))

At first, Dean thinks it's awesome. Hot chick hanging off his arm and looking at him like he hung the moon, Sam enthralled by the estate's ginormous library, minor supernatural mystery that'll just take some salt and fire to clear up. They're even doting on Impala properly over in the stables, and Sam's steed, Bitch (and wow, was Sam losing that bet awesome, even if they have to tell society that her name is just B), grubbing some extra apples as well. A little research, a little digging, and they'll be home free; another sweet sweet victory for the Winchester brothers (accompanied by a sweet sweet kiss or three from the daughter of the house for the awesome Winchester).

Then the chick starts creeping him out (srsly, lady, boundaries!), Sammy slips and sprains his wrist on the stupid stone stair case when investigating the secret passage (and, okay, Dean'll give him hell about that forever, but that doesn't mean that this pile of rocks doesn't deserve a good smiting in retribution), and Impala is getting restive after being stuck in one place for too long.

After finding the correct pile of bones (and who the fuck has a secret crypt? losers) and torching them, Dean and Sam disappear in the middle of the night. Dean provides limerickal commentary, quite pleased that he managed to avoid the grasping claws of Crazy Chick (no, Mr. and Mrs. Big Pile O' Rocks, I don't want your daughter's hand, thankyouverymuch) and the boyfriend of the very pretty bar wench. Pretty ladies, check, teasing fodder, check, Impala beneath him, check - Dean counts this one a pretty nice win.


End file.
